ProwerStorm Presents: Saw
by Masterob
Summary: A story from my custom Prower-Storm idea for Halloween. Johnny Storm AKA The Human must save his new Mobian family and Tails, from the clutches of a new Jigsaw. Also starring Resident Evil's Leon Kennedy to find out the killer's ID. M for blood and curses


Johnny Storm was coming home from a movie with his wife Vanilla, his daughter Cream, and Cream's Boyfriend Tails.

"Everyone enjoy the movie?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, [u]Max Payne[/u] was a great movie, I just wonder how he felt about it personally?" Tails asked.

"He said it was good but wishes it was more true to what really happened, though it doesn't matter much, I never complained about the Fantastic Four movies, in fact I like how my guy was played on screen", Johnny said.

"Me too hon", Vanilla said.

"After all, everyone knows I'm the greatest hero ever, ain't no problem I can solve on my own, I've been telling people I can do this even without my powers", Johnny said.

"I'm sure you could dear", Vanilla said.

On their way home, they passed by a hardware store.

"Um Johnny, mind if we stop hear, I need to get some parts for my plane", Tails said.

"Sure thing Tails, just don't take long, you in a hardware store is like Amy in a clothing department store, you both take forever", Johnny said.

"Aw come on, I don't take THAT long", Tails said.

"Just shut up and get what you need", Johnny said.

"Fine, jerk, hmph!" Tails said as he left the car and went into the store.

"You should be a little nicer to him, especially since he's Cream's little boyfriend", Vanilla said.

"Mooooom!" Cream said, covering the blush on her face.

"Relax honey, I think it's cute that you and Tails are a couple", Vanilla said.

"Yeah Cream, it's really made you happy and you being happy means I'm happy", Johnny said.

"Thank you daddy", Cream said.

Tails was looking around the store.

"Wow, so many tools, I feel like Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor, har har har har", Tails said, attempting the "Man Laugh".

As he was looking around, something started sneaking behind him.

"Huh? Who's there?" Tails asked.

As soon as he turned around, he was grabbed and dragged off with some laughing heard.

After a few minutes, Johnny got impatient.

"I knew he was gonna take long", Johnny said.

"Want me to get him?" Vanilla asked.

"Please do, he'll listen to you and if I go in, I'm gonna end up killing him", Johnny said.

Vanilla went inside.

"Miles, where are you?" Vanilla asked.

As she looked around for Tails, a figure grabbed her by the neck in a sleeper hold style and dragged her off, more laughing.

Johnny started to get annoyed a bit.

"Where could Vanilla be? I'm going inside, stay here Cream", Johnny said.

"Ok Daddy", Cream said.

Johnny went inside the store.

"Vanilla!? Tails!? Hm, where the hell are they?" Johnny asked.

While Cream is in the car, a figure went to the car and put its face against the window laughing.

"Who are you?" Cream asked scared.

The figure broke the glass and dragged Cream out the car.

Johnny heard Cream screaming and went outside.

"Cream!?" Johnny asked.

He searched frantically for her.

"What the fuck is going on here? I better call Leon", Johnny said.

As he was dialing, the figure snuck up in him and as he finished the call, the figure knocked him out.

All you can hear is Leon trying to contact Johnny but he doesn't receive a response.

Johnny wakes up a few hours later in a dark room.

"Ugh, what happened, ow my head", Johnny said.

A T.V. turned on and a Billy Puppet was shown on T.V.

"Hello Jonathan Storm, I wanna play a game", the puppet said.

"Then go find Triple H", Johnny said.

"So you really are a smart alleck, I expected that, let's see your wisecrack attitude when I show you this", The Puppet said.

The wall behind Johnny opened and he saw the most horrific sight.

3 Torture machines with Vanilla, Cream and Tails ready for each one.

"This is our game, let's see you save your family, your wife is being dangled over a blade pit, once she's lowered far enough, she will be impaled by the blades, your daughter is over an electric pit, if lowered far enough, she will be electrocuted, your soon to be son-in-law is dangled over a fire pit, if lowered down enough, he'll be burned, which is ironic, you DID once say you'll kill him, and a 90% chance is that it would be death by fire", the puppet said.

"You're sick man, YOU'RE FUCKING SICK!" Johnny said.

"I suggest you go find the keys before they die, you have one hour, good luck Jonathan", the puppet said and left the monitor and the doors opened.

"Daddy, please hurry!" said a scared to death Cream.

"Daddy will save you Sugar Baby", Johnny said and ran to find the keys.

"Well, better move fast, FLAME ON!" Johnny said, but nothing happened.

"What the hell? FLAME ON!" still nothing.

"Why can't I power up?" Johnny asked.

The puppet appeared on T.V.

"Sorry, but while you were asleep, I injected you with a temporary cure, you DID once say you can do these deeds without your power, let's see you live up to that", the puppet said and left.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Johnny said and ran to find the keys.

Meanwhile Leon alerted authorities about Johnny's mysterious disappearance from the phone and the police found that their car in front of the hardware store, with none of them in it.

They also saw some blood from when Johnny was whacked in the head.

"I have a bad feeling about this, this has happened before, but I doubt it has anything to do with John Kramer, he's dead", Leon said.

Leon pondered this mystery.

Meanwhile Johnny searched the rooms frantically for keys, but during his search, he saw many dead bodies from previous victims.

"This motherfucker is crazy", Johnny said.

Eventually he found a room with a large fish tank, and in that tank, he saw a key, and pasted to the fish tank was a paper with tape saying "Vanilla".

"Awesome, the 1st key", Johnny said.

As he approached the tank, he saw that the fish in the tank were Piranhas.

"Aw shit", Johnny said.

The Piranhas looked very viscous and hungry.

"I gotta do this, for Vanilla", Johnny said.

He stuck his arm in there and grabbed frantically for the key, but like sharks to blood, the piranhas rushed to his arm and started biting.

Johnny screamed in pain as he still grabbed around for the key.

The Piranhas started biting off skin and he kept reaching and grabbed the key and pulled his arm out in a heartbeat with some Piranhas still biting him.

He pulled them off painfully and tossed them back into the water.

"Wait a minute", Johnny said and punched the glass and jumped away, allowing the water to fall and the piranhas to flap around.

"Choke to death you bastards", Johnny said and left with the key, a bloody arm, and 48 minutes left.

Meanwhile Leon was working hard to find out who may be behind this.

"Man, who else can be doing this? This is so frustrating", Leon said, looking through records.

The police called him, saying they haven't found anything.

"I hope they're ok, I hope I catch the stupid motherfucker behind this", Leon said.

Meanwhile Johnny is checking through empty hallways with broken pictures and flickering lights.

"This place is a dump", Johnny said.

A large shock occurred next to him, causing him to jump.

"Whoa, creepy place", Johnny said.

He searched the rooms, but he mostly found blood.

"God, what kind of person does this?" Johnny asked.

He then saw a rat run by and jumped.

"I gotta move fast, and get a doctor for my arm", Johnny said, checking out his bitten arm.

He arrived in another room that featured a bucket of pins with a tag that said "Cream".

"Cream's key is in there? This is gonna be like finding a needle in the haystack, only the other way around", Johnny said.

He approached it.

"Well, I'm doing this for Cream", Johnny said.

He wrapped some cloth he found in the room around his wrist and stuck his arm in there and searched around as all the blades started cutting him.

Johnny howled in pain as he searched around in there, with blood staining the blades, completely lacerating his arm.

"I should have used my healthy arm!" Johnny said.

He kept searching and after 3 minutes of searching, he pulled out his arm with the key, but his arm was severely cut up.

"A father's love know no limits, better find Tails' key", Johnny said, as he left the room with blood dripping from his arm, and only 27 minutes left.

Leon got a call from a witness saying they saw a man putting some bodies in a van and driving down south.

"Better get on that", Leon said.

He hopped in the car and drove downtown to where the witness said the van went.

Along the way he asked people info as to if they seen a van and people pointed out where the van turned and after following their advice, he came across an old warehouse with the van descried was parked.

"This must be where they are", Leon said and entered the building.

Johnny arrived in the final room where there was a tank of acid with a key inside and a tag that said "Tails".

"Final key, better get this over with" Johnny said.

Hey was about to stick his good hand in there but stopped.

"Meh, might as well used this hand, it's already severely fucked up", Johnny said.

He stuck his injured hand in there and screamed in pain as he reached for the key.

When the key was pulled out, Johnny fell to the floor in agonizing pain as his hand was completely bloody and burning.

"No time to complain Johnny, get back to the others, man Tails owes me BIG TIME", Johnny said and rushed back with only 16 minutes left.

Leon arrived in the building and searched around a bit.

"Hm, I wonder where Johnny and the others are? And I wonder if I'll find-" Leon was cut off when someone wearing a pig-masked attacked him from behind.

The person who attacked him grabbed a knife and rushed at Leon but Leon kicked him away.

Leon grabbed his gun and wanted to shoot him but the person aimed the gun away and grabbed the knife and tried stabbing him.

Leon started pushing the knife away and tried aiming his gun at the person.

The person got closer and closer with the knife but Leon managed to aim the gun at the person, and just as the person got the knife at Leon's chest, with laughing occurring.

The person started pushing the knife into Leon's chest but Leon shot the guy off and the guy fell to the side and dropped the knife.

Leon stood up and dusted himself but the person lunged at Leon but Leon kicked him back, grabbed the knife and started stabbing the person repeatedly and then shoving the person away as they fell down dead.

Leon took the pig mask off and saw that the person who attacked him was The Joker, dead with a smile.

"Joker? What's he got to do with this? Then again he is a sick twisted individual, but I'm sure HE'S not smart enough to be behind this", Leon said.

Johnny made it back to the room with 2 minutes left.

"Johnny!" Vanilla said.

"Relax, I'll free you", Johnny said.

He used his good arm to free Vanilla with one key, and then freed Cream with the help of the other key, and as he went for the last key, it fell to the floor.

"Shit!" Johnny said, searching around to find it.

Tails was getting closer to the fire and started screaming in fear.

"HELP ME!" Tails cried.

"DADDY HURRY!" Cream cried.

"I'm trying, I'm trying", Johnny said scared as hell.

He kept looking but couldn't find it.

"Please God, help me find it, please", Johnny said, with tears forming in his eyes.

Tails closed his eyes as he got closer to the fire, 10 seconds left.

Johnny searched like crazy for the key but managed to eventually find it and freed Tails with 2 seconds to spare.

Tails escaped from his trap and hugged on to Cream and Vanilla crying.

Johnny sighed in relief as he lied down against the machine.

The other 3 sat next to him.

"That was close", Vanilla said.

"Yeah", Cream said.

"Told you I could save the day without my powers", Johnny said, chuckling a bit.

Tails noticed Johnny's arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Tails asked.

"Long story, but I did it for you 3", Johnny said.

"Thank you daddy", Cream said and hugged Johnny, as did everyone else.

The Billy Puppet rode in on his bike.

"Touching moment, but I'm afraid you all still have to die", the puppet said.

"Yo what the fuck? I played your sick game, NOW LET US OUT!" Johnny said.

The rest of the family agreed.

"LIKE I CARE WHAT YOU THINK JOHNATHAN! AFTER I KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! I'M GOING AFTER THE REST OF THE FANTASTIC FOUR! THEY WILL FACE [b]DOOM[/b]! The puppet said.

"*gasp* Victor?" Johnny asked.

Victor Von Doom was in a control room.

"You're smarter than I thought Jonathan, but it doesn't matter, PREPARE TO DIE!" Doom said and pressed a button that started lowering spikes on a ceiling.

"Oh no, we're gonna die!" Cream said.

"That's right, no one's here to save you", Doom said.

Leon busted through the door.

"That's what you think motherfucker", Leon said.

Doom turned around.

"WHAT!?" Doom shouted.

Leon fired two shots into Doom's chest and he fell and Leon pressed a button to stop the ceiling from being lowered.

"You are ok?" Leon asked.

"Leon! I'm so happy to hear your voice", Johnny said.

"The police are on their way, they're gonna free you", Leon said.

"Thank God", Johnny said.

The Police came and got everyone out, including the bodies of Joker and Doom.

"I can't believe the Joker was working with Victor", Johnny said.

"That explains the laughing", Tails said.

"We better get to the others, they're probably worried as hell", Johnny said.

Doom's body passed by, so Johnny went up to him.

"Stupid motherfucker, can't stop me, I'm unstoppable", Johnny said.

Doom came alive and started choking Johnny with electricity emerging from his hands.

Johnny grabbed his hand and then felt his powers returning and then used his powers to burn Doom.

"Doom screamed from the fire and ran around screaming while burning and then fell down to the ground still burning, and someone used a fire extinguisher to put him out.

"I'm back!" Johnny said, showing off his fire.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"We should get you a doctor for that arm", Leon said.

Johnny went to the ambulance while Vanilla, Cream and Tails were taken home with Leon escorting to ensure their safety and we move on to the Billy Puppet being taken for evidence.

The Puppet's eyes then glowed red and a familiar evil scientist laugh emerged from it.


End file.
